Heretofore, the dicing of potatoes has been a tedious task in that much hand cutting of peeled and cooked potatoes to dice and prepare for use in soups, chowders, salads and for frying, and the knives and blades which have been used are subjecting cooks to possible injury as in times of rush and making for a time consuming operation. The peeling of the raw potatoes is today machine done eliminating the use of knives for that purpose, while leaving the use of knives for the dicing of the potatoes with the result that uniformly-diced sizes are not obtained. Then, the knives still have to be cleaned, thereby further subjecting the cook to the possibility of being cut from knives.
While there are many types of household gadgets available for use in the preparation of food such as potato peelers, graters, and the like, there is presently no device that can perform both tasks of peeling and cutting of cooked potatoes simultaneously.
In prior art no device is available that can peel and cut cooked potatoes, it is therefore desirable to provide a processing machine that can be used to cut and peel the cooked potatoes and is easy to use.